Bodyguards
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: PLEASE R&R! A threat is called in against Quatre and he hires two bodyguards. I'll add the next chapter if I get some reveiws.
1. Unexpected Surprise

The phone rang harshly in Angel Tsuiraku's pocket. She reached for it, already heading out to her car with long, swift strides.  
  
"Angie, we've got a problem."  
  
"I know, I heard. I'm on my way to the Winner Estate now."  
  
"Well, good thing, too. We could use a strategist."  
  
Angel lifted her eyebrows and managed a smile. "Makoto Tanaka, you are the one with the perfect training, are you not?"  
  
"Hey, I just point and shoot. When and where is your deal," Mako replied, laughing lightly.  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot. I'll be there in about ten."  
  
"Minutes?"  
  
"Ha. Seconds." Angel pulled into the long driveway of the massive Winner Estate.  
  
"Right, should have known better."  
  
The door opened just as Angel stepped up to it. Standing there was a woman that men were willing to kill for. Every inch of her body was perfect. Creamy skin, mysterious green eyes, hair that caught golden highlights in its dark red depths. Tall, a few inches taller than Angel herself, and dressed to impress. No one had ever been able to match or beat Makoto Tanaka's flair, style, or precision, especially not in battle.  
  
"Hey, Angie," she greeted. Angel managed a wry smile.  
  
"Trust you to be cheerful in a time of crisis. So, what's the deal here? Obviously not your normal threat. Assassination? Kidnapping? Ransom? Threatening to shut down the entire company?"  
  
"Basically; yes, no, yes, and a big yes."  
  
"Well, sounds like fun. So where is this guy?"  
  
A tall, well-built form rose from a recliner. Blonde, blue eyes, extremely attractive, and well dressed to top it off. Angel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now, if I'm not mistaken, isn't Mr. Winner notorious for being a pushover and a pansy?"  
  
She saw the man's jaw tighten even as laughter sparkled in his eyes. Quatre Raberba Winner, believe it or not, had grown. She estimated his height at 5'8", with broadened shoulders. His jaw had squared out, giving his face a mature look, though the childish innocence remained. His upper body had widened, become well muscled in the last few years, more so than it had been during the time of the Eve Wars.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," he said, shaking her hand. "I hear you're going to be one of my new bodyguards."  
  
"That's right. Angel Tsuiraku."  
  
"So I've heard." Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Took a bullet through the shoulder for a client in danger. Impressive."  
  
Angel shook her head. "All part of the job. Besides, Mako would have done the same."  
  
"Who says?" the other woman tossed over her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Makoto Tanaka is quite well known as well." Quatre smiled easily. "I'm glad to have the two of you on the job."  
  
"We'll start right away," Mako confirmed, as the three of them sat down to solidify their plans. 


	2. Allies

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!!!  
  
Bodyguards: Part II  
  
Quatre had to admit that their arrangement was working out perfectly. His two new bodyguards melted into the shadows, totally unnoticed most of the time. They had control of his entire security staff, and organized everything quite well.  
  
Quietly signaling with his hand, he summoned the girls from their posts behind him. Angel came up silently and took his arm lightly, her jacket identifying her as his security. Mako stepped up to the podium and wrapped up the press conference that had gathered for Quatre's statements on the unification between Earth and the Colonies.  
  
"You know, you certainly aren't making this job very easy on us," Angel teased softly as she led him to the waiting limousine. "That's the third press conference this week."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a busy man," he replied with a laugh. "Also, I contacted some old friends of mine. They've always been there when I needed them. I haven't seen them in a while, but they should be here within a few days."  
  
"Backup?" Mako questioned, joining them at the door of the car.  
  
"I guess you could call it that. I fully trust your capabilities, but I didn't want to leave them out," Quatre answered. "Besides, I'd never hear the end of it if I did."  
  
"So who are they?" Mako questioned further, sliding into the car. Quatre followed her, and Angel slipped in and shut the door.  
  
"A group of nomads from the Middle East. There are about forty of them."  
  
"I see." Mako's tone hid all but a hint of her annoyance.  
  
"Ease up, Mako. Any help we can get is welcome," Angel said, finally piping up. She was quite a bit shorter than the other two, around 5'2". Quatre had found out in the past week that she had a love for daggers and throwing knives, while Mako dealt more with guns.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find them quite useful," Quatre assured her. Mako nodded and fell silent. "Oh, girls…there's a gala next week that I've been invited to."  
  
"Turn it down," the girls both said flatly.  
  
"Listen, Quatre, we need to keep you out of the public as much as we can without it seeming unusual. Big open spaces where someone could pick you off aren't good. And big fancy crowds would be tempting to your hitman," Angel explained.  
  
"I can't," Quatre protested, "the invitation is from Relena, and it involves everything we've worked so hard to establish. Representatives from the Earth and each colony will be there. I have to make an appearance."  
  
Mako sighed. "A gala, eh? One of those big fancy get-togethers where everyone is talking behind everyone else's backs for hours in their fanciest clothes? With caviar and escargot?"  
  
Angel wrinkled her nose. "Allah save me from fish eggs and snails. Damn those French," she joked quietly. Quatre snickered softly.  
  
"Yes, ladies, a gala. And we're going. Besides, by then the guys and my nomad friends will all be here. You'll have more than enough backup, and they've all had more experience then they'd like," he insisted. "That's forty-four able-bodied men at your disposal."  
  
"Ooo…any cute ones?" Angel asked, looking hopeful. Mako laughed and looked at Quatre. He rolled his eyes at them.  
  
"I'm not the right one to ask. You should talk to my sisters."  
  
"All twenty-nine of them?" Angel groaned, paling.  
  
"That's a lot of long-distance calls. The phone companies must LOVE you," Mako added. Quatre laughed and agreed heartily. He wasn't one to stay out of contact.  
  
"Seriously, now," Angel put in as the laughter died down, "you said 'the guys'. You haven't mentioned them before."  
  
"Old war buddies," Quatre said with a shrug. "They're the best of the best. You'll meet them tomorrow. They'll be with us at all times, more than likely."  
  
"Are they cute?" Angel asked again, once more becoming the comic relief. Quatre sighed and shook his head, then laughed.  
  
"I guess you'll get to judge for yourself when they arrive tomorrow," he replied.  
  
-The next day-  
  
Mako lingered near Quatre, eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of danger. Angel had ranged a bit, doing the same. Mako could tell she was a bit edgy without her trademark daggers, though others wouldn't be able to detect her restlessness.  
  
"They took your weapons, didn't they?" Quatre asked quietly. Mako nodded and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Her daggers and my guns. But we know other ways of defending you and ourselves."  
  
"Daggers? That kind of combat has been outdated," Quatre commented.  
  
"Not the way she handles them. I've trained her to block bullets with them. Besides, Mr. Winner…didn't your Gundam use scimitars?"  
  
Quatre smiled and nodded. "You're right. But Sandrock was equipped with guns, too." His smile faded. "As much as I hated the war, and the killing, I haven't really felt complete without Sandrock."  
  
"Well, the right girl might clear that up."  
  
"Maybe." With an uncharacteristic and very lecherous wink, he added, "So, Mako…busy tonight?"  
  
She only laughed in response and shook her head. "You silly," she murmured.  
  
"Their flight's been delayed," Angel said, suddenly walking closer after glancing at a monitor. "And I've heard reports that the airstrip was snowed in this morning. They should be landing in a few hours."  
  
"A few hours?" Mako asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yeah." Angel sighed and shrugged off her windbreaker. "We might be here a while."  
  
"Well, if you put that back on, I'll take you both to a movie and lunch," Quatre offered. Mako gave him a suspicious look, and he laughed again.  
  
"I'm still looking for the girl that will cure my loneliness, remember?"  
  
"Oi," was the Japanese girl's reply. He grinned and offered them both an arm.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to escort you ladies out this afternoon," he murmured, smiling.  
  
They made it back just before the plane touched down. Angel was once again roaming around restlessly, eyes out for any suspicious characters. Mako let her eyes roam as well, seated next to Quatre at the gate. Angel walked closer as the people started exiting the plane.  
  
"See them?" she asked. Quatre tilted his head back to look at her.  
  
"Not yet," he replied.  
  
"Well, you're not going to, either, if you're not paying attention," the English woman returned with a smirk. Quatre made a face at her and turned back to the gate.  
  
Then, suddenly, a loud, "Q-MAN!" caused many people to turn their heads.  
  
Running toward them was a tall American man. He was just over six feet, with twinkling violet eyes and a nearly four-foot-long braid. He was well- muscled and wore the collar of a Catholic priest. Angel lifted an eyebrow and looked at Mako, who shrugged in response.  
  
The American embraced Quatre warmly. Suspicious, Angel's hands went for her daggers and she stepped forward. Quatre waved her off silently.  
  
"Duo," he said, smiling at the beaming American. "It's been far too long."  
  
"You said it," Duo agreed. He turned to Mako. "And who is this gorgeous creature?"  
  
"Makoto Tanaka. Charmed." Mako stretched out her hand before Quatre could answer.  
  
"Well…he's American all right," Angel confirmed with a nod. Duo turned to her, a retort on his lips, but he was rendered speechless.  
  
"Quatre, pal, where did you pick up such fine-looking ladies?" he asked finally. Angel smiled and flashed her daggers.  
  
"We're part of his security staff," she told him.  
  
"I get it…hands off," Duo muttered with a wince. Mako flashed him a charming smile.  
  
"You got it."  
  
He groaned as three other men joined them. One was Japanese, also just over six feet, muscled, and lean. He had cobalt eyes that chilled even ice. His dark brown hair fell messily into his face, but that didn't seem to bother him. He seemed, in fact, like a statue. Quatre introduced him as Heero Yuy.  
  
Next to him stood a Chinese man. He had a beautiful face, with finely chiseled features and depthless midnight eyes. His arms were crossed casually over his chest, his stance relaxed, but the girls both new he was a tense and tightly coiled as a cobra, ready to strike. He was named Chang Wufei.  
  
Behind them both was a silent man, at least six and a half feet tall, with bangs that fell haphazardly into his face. Only one soul-searching green eye was visible because of that hair, but it was enough. His handsome face seemed carved out of ice. It was equally depthless and unreadable. His name was Trowa Barton.  
  
Together, the five young men made a strikingly handsome group. Women passing by often stopped to gape, or drool. But the men were as intimidating as they were good looking. Maybe that's why they all were slightly surprised when Mako flashed them a warrior's grin.  
  
"Welcome to the staff. Hope you don't mind taking orders from women."  
  
Wufei scowled. He knew it wouldn't be a good day. 


	3. Reunion, Party Stress

FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!  
  
Bodyguards: Part Three  
  
Surprisingly enough, Wufei had to admit that the girls had everything under perfect control. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. They also ran a tight schedule. They were meeting the Maganac tonight, then the gala was the night after.  
  
He groaned. A gala. Suites. Chatting onnas. He certainly wasn't looking forward to the evening.  
  
For that fact, neither was Heero. Heero was dreading it most of all. A whole night of listening to Relena jabber away in his ear. There were times when he could tolerate her. Times when he would protect her. Times when he would force himself to be silent. Usually, however, Relena annoyed him. The things she did were for ambassadors and representatives to listen to. He didn't have the patients to wade through political standpoints and long, complicated discussions about them. He was a man of action. He crossed the room to the door, pushing thoughts of the tedious evening from his mind.  
  
Angel was a wreck. She paced about in the privacy of her borrowed room and then crossed back to the closet to look at the dress again. It was pale, pale blue. Almost a nonexistent hue, and silvery. There had been sparkling sapphires, on loan from Quatre, to go with it. And matching hair combs.  
  
Nerves had her stomach trembling. Such fancy clothes, such fancy jewelry, such a fancy gala…  
  
She whirled and composed herself when she heard the knock.  
  
"Come in," she called. Quatre peeked in.  
  
"I trust you found the dress?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And the sapphires."  
  
"Yes, thank you." She flashed him the warrior grin she was famous for, and he smiled back.  
  
"Great. Dress warmly—my nomadic friends are on their way and we'll be going to meet them."  
  
"Right. Mako and I will be ready to brief them."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He flashed another smile before he closed the door again. Angel slumped against the wall.  
  
Well…at least this will keep my mind off of that stupid gala…  
  
A few hours later, Angel and Mako accompanied the guys across a few miles from the estate.  
  
Angel was not prepared for the group of men that walked toward them. Forty tall, Arabian men…and the one in front of them…  
  
…was her father, Rasid Kurama.  
  
She staggered back, blinking as if she'd seen a ghost. Duo caught her, eyes troubled.  
  
"Quatre." Mako's voice was sharp. "Tell me…are these the Maganac?"  
  
"Yes…" He, too, was looking at Angel in surprise.  
  
"They're Angel's family."  
  
"What?" Quatre and Duo looked at her in shock. Then Rasid came running toward them and scooped Angel into his arms.  
  
"Habibi!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Quatre's den was stuffed with people. The Maganac were passing Angel around. Most had tears in their eyes. Many referred to her lovingly as their daughter.  
  
Quatre noticed that Mako remained silent during all this, lost in her own past. Duo was watching it all with big eyes. Heero remained silent, but Trowa was asking questions. Wufei was pacing near the window.  
  
"This doesn't change anything," Angel suddenly announced. "We still need you to help us protect Quatre."  
  
"Certainly," Rasid agreed, cradling her to him. "Your mother would be proud."  
  
Angel beamed at him.  
  
"What do you say we get ready for that gala?" Mako interrupted, pulling out the floor plans.  
  
Angel composed herself quickly as she and Mako outlined what each person would be doing. Then they passed out little earpieces.  
  
"They'll fit snuggly into your ear. There are no wires and no mic, but we'll be able to hear you when you speak," Mako explained.  
  
Everyone nodded. Quatre beamed.  
  
"Great, now let's all get some rest."  
  
But Quatre didn't sleep well that night. He pulled on some boxers around midnight and strolled down to his kitchen.  
  
"You know, late-night snakes are bad for you," came a slightly sarcastic voice from behind him. He turned to see Mako, who was wide-awake and glancing at him over her shoulder. In front of her were several monitors which showed her every inch of the grounds and every room and hallway in the house.  
  
"I'll try and remember that," he answered with a smile. "Not much privacy around here, is there?' he added, gesturing to the monitors. Mako shrugged.  
  
"All part of the job. Besides, isn't it worth it at the moment. Don't worry—I'm not peeking when you shower," she quipped. He took a seat and flashed her a charming grin.  
  
"Well, good. That way I don't disappoint."  
  
"You?" Mako's eyes slid over Quatre's well-muscled and lean body as he drained a full glass of milk. "There's no way you could disappoint"  
  
He chuckled. "Well…good."  
  
They laughed at each other as he popped some grapes into his mouth.  
  
"Ready for the gala?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for the dress and the rubies, by the way." She flashed him a look. "The VERY expensive dress and the VERY expensive rubies."  
  
"Only the best for my staff."  
  
And with a smart salute, Quatre bid her goodnight and walked back to his room.  
  
Smiling.  
  
Duo found Angel wandering in the halls. She looked frazzled, worried, and more than a little sleepy.  
  
"You okay, little one?"  
  
Angel tossed him a look over her shoulder. "Yeah. What're you doing up, Duo?"  
  
"Sleepwalking," he joked. "Worried about something."  
  
"Oh, just this huge party." She smiled and shook her head as she turned to him. "Why am I telling you this?"  
  
"Because I'm extremely hard to resist."  
  
"That you are." Angel kicked him in the bum. "Now, up to bed you. I promise I'll go, too."  
  
"To my bed? You gotta deal!" he cried, laughing.  
  
Angel laughed and shook her head again. "Go on, you. Go get some sleep."  
  
She was still smiling when he left. Then she turned and went to bed herself. 


	4. The Big Night

Bodyguards 4  
  
Angel prowled around, her form-fitting midnight blue dress swirling around her ankles. She rounded the edge of the ballroom, eyes open for any suspicious characters. Her gaze racked over the balconies often, and her hands often flitted to the hilts of her daggers.  
  
What did I tell him about ballrooms? she thought with venom. Of course, he didn't listen to me…no, he just swept Mako off to the dance floor and let me with the dirty work of keeping his ass from being shot.  
  
True enough, Quatre was twirling a starry-eyed Mako around the dance floor, whispering something in her ear that made her tilt her head back and laugh.  
  
"Hey good-lookin'." She turned to see Duo striding up with a suggestive smile.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the ladies," she called, smiling and relaxing in spite of herself. He sobered as he came to a stop next to her.  
  
"Jealous?" he asked, gesturing to Quatre and Mako with his champagne flute.  
  
"Of course not, silly…I just…" She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I am."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow in slight amusement. "I wouldn't worry too much. Q's charming, but I can tell when he's settled on a girl. You've got some time yet."  
  
Angel smirked at him. "Well, I wasn't going to dwell anyway. I'm going to finish my job and get out of here. This is just my inner child wishing she could be in the arms of Prince Charming. I'm not interested."  
  
"I see." The amusement in his eyes grew.  
  
She opened her mouth to retort, but shut it as a hand came down gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Care for a dance?"  
  
Angel turned to see Quatre, then smiled politely and curtsied. "I do, actually."  
  
Duo watched, sipping his champagne. "Well…guess her inner child got what she was looking for."  
  
Meanwhile, Heero and Wufei had taken strategic positions in case they were needed. Heero's only problem was Relena Peacecraft. Would he need to spring into action, she would be in the perfect place to disrupt the entire operation. Worst off, she wouldn't move.  
  
Half-listening to her jabber on about dancing and flowers and the unification process (A/N: don't ask me how she related those topics…she's Relena…), he scanned the crowd. So many people, swirling around in their best clothing, attempting to make names for themselves. Heero pitied them for wasting their valuable time.  
  
Wufei, meanwhile, lingered on a balcony, watching everything from above. His onyx eyes missed nothing. These people, he decided bitterly, are like peacocks, all dressed up for no reason at all. Tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his dress coat, he turned to head back downstairs. He was halfway through that turn when he saw a flash of silver. His eyes widened as he saw the intended target. He lunged for the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Yuy!"  
  
Heero looked up at the shout, realizing just in time what was happening. He sprang to the side and then down, heading for an exit.  
  
Angel too, saw the would-be assassin. One hand grabbed at the dagger on her shoulder, the other went up to her ear-piece. She touched her lips to her mike.  
  
"Get the pilots out of her. Dad, move the Maganac in. I'll take care of Quatre."  
  
"So…not just me after all," Quatre commented softly.  
  
"No…it seems as if they're after you all…but no time for that now." Angel grabbed his wrist and steered him through the crowd in rapid zigzag movements. Once he was in the safety of her father's troops, she headed back inside.  
  
She spied Mako doing the same from the other side as they both sprinted for the west balcony. They met on the stairs.  
  
"Think it's about all of them?" Mako asked, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
"No."  
  
Mako shot her companion a glance. "No?"  
  
"No. I think it's about Quatre. This was to make us think it was about more than him. I still believe it's about him entirely." Angel flicked her wrist and out came another dagger.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"He's rich, powerful, attractive. Besides, why would they want all the pilots? The Gundams have been destroyed."  
  
"Do you think they're going to murder Quatre or kidnap him."  
  
"Hard to tell at this point. They won't get away with either."  
  
But when they reached the top of the stairs, a new surprise awaited them. There, in a pool of his own blood, was the shooter. He'd killed himself. A bullet through the back of the head. Angel felt her stomach convulse and turned her head. His face, torn apart by the bullet, was totally unrecognizable.  
  
"Let's call the cops," Mako muttered, and led Angel downstairs.  
  
The ride home was silent. Mako had called and the security around the car had doubled. Quatre watched Angel stare out of her window, pale and silent.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Hey, it's part of the job. It's just not something you ever get used to," Angel replied.  
  
The others were quiet, unable to form words out of their numb lips.  
  
"We'll get the bastard," Mako said, her voice quiet and fierce as it cut into the silence. "Hope he's got some kind of God he can pray to.  
  
Angel nodded. "Amen to that."  
  
The others silently agreed. 


	5. Hunted

Bodyguards: Part V  
  
Angel groaned and flopped down on a beanbag chair in Quatre's 'comfy room'. The entire room was beanbags, pillows, and blankets, with one large, flat TV. Angel was sure that Quatre owned every movie that was ever created, as well. But she wasn't in the mood. She hadn't been all day. Not since the ball. Security had tightened and everyone was looking for whoever it was that was after Quatre.  
  
Her hand strayed up to her aching shoulders. She could feel the tight knots there, throbbing. It was nearly two thirty in the morning, and her watch had just finished. Mako had taken over for the remainder of the evening, until Quatre woke at six. Then he was in the care of the Maganac and his friends.  
  
Tea. Oh, if there was a merciful Lord in heaven he'd grant her wish of tea…  
  
"Long day?" a soft voice asked next to her ear. She jumped.  
  
"Quatre! You should be sleeping!"  
  
"I'm not…" His hands came to her shoulders, brushing her own fingers away. He began kneading her sore muscles with skilled fingers, humming a soft Arabic tune in her ear. "But Mako knows where we are. There are cameras everywhere."  
  
Angel smiled, relaxing a little. His knowing hands were working magic on her. "Yeah, I know. Does it bother you?"  
  
"Nah, it's alright."  
  
God…his voice is melting me…  
  
Sweet, low, and sexy. Her head fell forward as he continued his massage. She knew. Something in the back of her mind was warning her…and she knew she shouldn't be letting herself feel this way, but…  
  
He's my boss. End it now.  
  
That was her cool, rational side. Damn, she hated that side. Quatre seemed to sense it as well and his hands slowly fell back to his sides.  
  
"Get some rest, Angel."  
  
"Me?" she retorted, shooting him a look. "You're the one who needs the most rest. Get to bed you!"  
  
He saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
But deep down he was disappointed. He knew he shouldn't be—knew it wasn't fair to her. But he'd liked the way she'd melted beneath his fingertips.  
  
He was almost glad she had a reason to stick around longer. Almost.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmm…" Mako shook her head at the monitor and threw a glance Heero's way. "They're breaking a few rules, ne?" she asked.  
  
"Quatre's smarter than that. He'll stop it before it clouds their judgements."  
  
"Hopefully. Just a quick question: are you planning on clouding my judgement?"  
  
Heero's eyes snapped to hers, surprise evident. But she only smiled in return.  
  
"Hn…" was his only response as he went back to his monitor.  
  
"Because I fully intend on clouding yours, just so you know. I'm giving you fair warning," she continued sweetly. Heero once again looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Makoto…" he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Oh, don't start chastising me. We both no you feel no love for Relena."  
  
"Maybe not, but…"  
  
"But what? That means you're free. And sexy as all hell." Mako's smile was triumphant. "Do you not want me?"  
  
Was it her imagination or did he flush at the question. And he was also shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"I…that's not it."  
  
"Then I don't see the problem." She turned her gaze to the screen of her monitor, still smiling. Heero stared at her for a long moment, then also turned back to work.  
  
No emotions…I have no emotions. No emotions. No emotions. No emotions.noemotions.noemotions….  
  
His chant was failing miserably.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone was there. She could feel the presence. Someone was there and they shouldn't be…  
  
Angel kept her heart beating slowly, kept her breath deep and even. Come closer, her mind urged, using all of her concentration to seek out just where in the room this intruder was. Slowly, ever so slowly, her fingers curled around the hilt of her dagger. She thanked God she slept with it under her pillow every night.  
  
She heard the man chuckle; a deep, venomous sound against the otherwise silent house.  
  
Mako, where are you? her mind screamed. She felt the man kneel over her, felt his hands run over her body. She fought down the overwhelming urge to shudder in disgust as his hands lingered on the swell of her breasts for a moment. He leaned closer, closer, until she felt his breath on her cheek. His hands tugged off the sheets over her body. Then she attacked.  
  
The dagger found purchase and sank deep. Though Angel despised that particular sensation, she put her weight behind it and pushed deeper. He let out a startled, pained cry before Angel struck the side of his head with a lamp. He collapsed on top of her, his weight pinning her to the bed. His blood seeped through the sheets.  
  
Angel shoved him off and rolled out of bed. She'd killed the man. Not that she had intended to, but…God, he was trying to rape her!  
  
She turned franticly for the door, fearing the worst. She heard it now—minor cries and scuffles nearby. She raced out of the door, throwing knives at ready.  
  
A crumpled body lay at Duo's feet. Still breathing hard, he looked up at Angel grimly.  
  
"Dead?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. Damn it. I wanted him alive." He kicked at the body in disgust. "Then we could have found out who this S.O.B. was working for."  
  
"Come on…let's check on the others."  
  
As they ran through the halls, she noticed that the attackers hadn't targeted the Maganac. So far, she, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero had been attacked. They hadn't found Mako yet…  
  
But Angel knew Mako could handle herself. Her real worry was Quatre. So far, none of the pilots had been able to keep their attackers alive. They'd killed them without meaning to, in self-defense.  
  
Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God…Angel thought, mind racing. She turned down the hall where Quatre's room was located, and slowed. There, on the floor, where three more bodies. Apparently they'd been struck down on the way to Quatre's room. And, kneeling over them to check their pulses, was Mako.  
  
"Mako!" Nearly crying in relief, Angel ran forward and hugged her friend. "Quatre?"  
  
"Right here." He stepped out of the shadows, tossing Mako's gun back to her. "I'm fine."  
  
"They—I'm sorry, I should have protected you better…but…this guy…"  
  
Quatre nodded to the blood on her oversized shirt. "I understand."  
  
Mako shot her a grim look, holstering her gun. She stood and noticed that the smaller woman was actually trembling. Angel never trembled. This would have been part of the job…  
  
"What did the bastard do to you?" she growled, voice tight with rage. Angel turned her face away, sighing.  
  
"Tried to rape me. He didn't get very far, but it's a little unnerving," she answered quietly. She waved a hand toward the bodies. "Are any of them alive? I'd like to ask them a few questions…"  
  
"One." Mako looked at Quatre with a smirk. "Mr. Winner is a very good shot."  
  
He managed a smile in return. "Well, unfortunately I've had plenty of practice," he replied.  
  
Duo and Wufei were already lifting the man up. He was breathing, barely, and had a gunshot wound in the shoulder. Angel shook her head and followed them.  
  
"Let's patch his shoulder. Then I want him to answer my questions."  
  
"Still think they're only after Quatre?" Mako asked.  
  
"We'll see." 


	6. Expanding the Playing Feild

1 Bodyguards: Part VI  
  
Sally shook her head at her former partner and sighed. Wufei stared down at the man in the bed with disgust.  
  
"He's dead. He didn't make it through the operation. Wufei—"  
  
"Thank you, Sally." He turned toward the door, frustration causing his fist to clench. Sally touched his shoulder. "Onna," he sighed.  
  
"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Since the Eve wars the two had experienced a very rocky relationship. They'd dated, but Wufei was insistent on marriage. If Sally could share his life and his home, then she wouldn't have a problem with being his wife. Sally, however, wasn't ready for a family just yet. They had ended it abruptly after Wufei had asked her hand in marriage.  
  
Still experiencing the pain of it, and preoccupied with the current happenings taking place all around him, Wufei stiffened his shoulders and didn't turn.  
  
"This man, and several others, were trying to kill Quatre and the other pilots. As Quatre's bodyguard, I am honor-bound to protect him. Excuse me, but I have to get back to my job."  
  
He walked swiftly away, bristling. Every time he saw her a fresh flow of pain rushed over him. He wouldn't open himself up to that hurt again. He had other things to worry about.  
  
One was telling the others about the dead man on Sally's operating table. Their one lead. This whole turn of events seemed maddeningly like someone was playing a very sarcastic joke on them all.  
  
Angel and Mako were asleep, propped up against one another and the wall. Heero was checking the monitors, making sure all the cameras were still intact, and Duo and Trowa were taking care of the bodies. Quatre was kneeling before the girls, tucking jackets around their shoulders.  
  
"He's dead. He didn't live through the operation," Wufei said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"I see." Quatre's frown deepened. Wufei shook his head and let out something between a sigh and a growl.  
  
"That man was from a Chinese terrorist faction from Hong Kong," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Only a few years ago it was a small gang in Hong Kong. It was nicknamed 'The Dragon Regime' by the English and American occupants of China. After the wars, they group, much larger, saw their change to take control. The Preventors had to face them more than once," he explained.  
  
"How do you know so much about this group?" Quatre asked softly.  
  
"One of our contacts was a part of the gang."  
  
"You should get in touch with him," Quatre replied. "He might provide us with a few names and motives."  
  
"It's not a 'him'," Wufei replied with a tiny scowl. "It's a her. Lian Nataku."  
  
"N-Nataku?" Quatre replied. "Wasn't that…the name of your…"  
  
"Late wife's family? Yes. She is Meiran's twin sister." His scowl deepened. "I didn't want to get her involved. Now we won't have a choice."  
  
Mako rose, lowing Angel to the floor gently. "Lian. I know her. I'll give her a call at a more decent hour." She gestured to the clock, which read five a.m.  
  
"Go to bed. Wufei and I will keep watch." Heero's voice was strictly stoic. "You all need rest."  
  
Duo and Trowa finished cleaning up and nodded to the other Preventors that had come to help them take care of the deaths. They waved and left, some already writing reports. Quatre scooped up th slumbering little Angel. How fragile she looked as she slept! No wonder the attacker thought he could take advantage of her. However, he paid for that mistake.  
  
Brushing her hair out of her face, he carried her to a guest room and tucked her in before returning to his own room.  
  
~*~  
  
Wufei and Heero sat, watching the monitors with wary eyes as they sipped strong, black coffee. Neither moved, accept to raise the cup to their lips.  
  
"Your contact…will she cooperate."  
  
"Depends. I suspect that if I mention her precious Quatre she'll be willing."  
  
Heero glanced his way. "'Precious'?"  
  
"She finds him to be attractive and charming." Wufei scowled fiercely. "And quite a bit more polite than I!"  
  
Heero hid his amusement well. "I see."  
  
"Hmph. She's part of the Proventor Reserve Corps. She met Quatre about a year and a half ago."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You're worried about my feelings clouding my judgement."  
  
Heero nearly smirked at this choice of wording. He wanted to say, 'not so much, actually.' Instead, he replied with a simple. "I trust your judgement."  
  
Wufei nodded, pleased.  
  
~*~  
  
Her phone was ringing. Lian Nataku snatched it up with a vengeance, mentally cursing any person brave enough to call her at this UNGODLY hour of the morning.  
  
Well, five-thirty wasn't SO ungodly, now that she thought about it. Better than the calls that came at one-thirty in the morning. Still, she was supposed to be sleeping. The interruption was not welcome.  
  
"Nataku," she snapped at the reciever.  
  
"Lian." It was HIM!  
  
"Chang Wufei, you better have a damn good reason to be calling me at five-thirty." She sat up, staring out of the half-uncovered window of her temporary flat. She'd just completed a training mission south of Liverpool, England.  
  
"I need you to make a trip."  
  
"What the hell for?" No coffee. That was making her impatience grow. She slammed the pot into the machine and snapped it on. Two hours of sleep. Two hours. The most she'd gotten in a month. And then this Chinese, chauvinist PRICK was calling her at five-thirty.  
  
"Winner."  
  
"Quatre?" Her ears perked up. If that Greek-god-of-a-man needed something, she was more than willing to offer her services.  
  
"Yes. Thought that would get your attention. I need you to get back in touch with the DR."  
  
Lian gaped at the phone for a second.  
  
"What?" she gasped.  
  
"The DR. I need you to be our link to the inside. We suspect they might be after Quatre's life."  
  
"Wufei, you know that I can't just walk in the place." Her mood darkening once more. "Hell, I never want to go back again! Do you even remember the crap I had to go through?"  
  
"I know." His voice was warm with something that sounded suspiciously like…sorrow and sympathy. "And I'm sorry. But I need…you help."  
  
Chang Wufei…admitting that he needed her help. It was almost more than she could stand. She felt strong, powerful, and ready to take on anything. Funny how those words from his mouth could make her feel so invigorated.  
  
"It'll take me a while. God, I don't know why I'm doing this. I'll let you know when I've got their trust. But Wufei…if I…if they catch me." She shivered in fear. Actual fear sent chills racing through her spine.  
  
"You won't be alone," he replied.  
  
"Really? But who will…?" she asked.  
  
"I will be accompanying you."  
  
Once again Lian was left speechless.  
  
"But you're…"  
  
"It's time a member of the Dragon clan was given a look at the interior dealings of the DR I will gain their trust. You will as well, by my side." There was a long pause. "I will not let any harm come to you, Lian."  
  
Lian actually smiled at the receiver. "You've got yourself a partner, then." 


	7. Arrival

1 Bodyguards: Part VII  
  
Had Lian actually been looking forward to the shuttle hop to Hong Kong with Wufei? God, what had she been thinking?  
  
Lian gritted her teeth and glared at the man next to her. He was meditating! The audacity of that man! Meditating! However warm he had been on the phone must have exerted his efforts, and the cold front he had been putting up since the moment they'd seen each other in person was starting to irk her.  
  
She sighed and leaned back in her seat. She had missed him. As angry as he made her, she missed him badly. When she'd heard about his relationship with Sally she'd been jealous…it was a new sensation for her.  
  
Her face darkened as she thought about their task…infiltrating the Dragon Regime. It was going to be damn close to impossible.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel was pacing, waiting by the phone for Wufei's call. Mako smirked at her and moved another marble on her Japanese Chessboard.  
  
"You're staring to pace more often," she commented. Angel wasn't as amused.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm nervous."  
  
"He'll call."  
  
Angel hated the fact that Mako could be so maddeningly calm about the whole situation.  
  
"There are my angels," Quatre said, balancing a tray in one hand as he entered. He brought a cup of steaming tea to Angel and placed a Coke in front of Mako, smiling.  
  
"You're awfully upbeat," Angel murmured, sipping the tea.  
  
"Glad to be alive. Glad that my friends are alive," he replied.  
  
"Any more curveballs, or are you done with being in the public eye for now?"  
  
At that Quatre frowned. "I will have to return to the office. I'm sure my paperwork has piled up nicely."  
  
"Today?" Mako asked. He nodded and sighed.  
  
"Yes. But only one of you needs to come with me. The other can stay and wait for Wufei's report," he replied.  
  
Angel stood and pulled on her sneakers. "Let's go. Mako, give us a call when Wufei reports," she said.  
  
"You got it, Angie."  
  
Quatre led her to the waiting limo, and held the door as she got in. He slid in next to her.  
  
"I hope this helps…you needed to get away from that phone," he said softly as the limo pulled away from the curb.  
  
"I'm still worried." She sighed. "Ever since that night at the ball…It seems like so long ago. I've been confused ever since. I don't know what they're after."  
  
"Angel…"  
  
"It'll be okay." She suddenly flashed that warrior grin. "I'm still perfectly capable of doing my job."  
  
"I know." He smiled back and turned to gaze out of the window.  
  
I'm a fool to let myself get so…involved…  
  
~*~  
  
He was right. The paperwork had piled high. Quatre sighed at the sight and settled down in a chair to work. Angel was left to her duties, and she settled down near the window. Her position allowed her to see both the window and the door.  
  
Strangely, Quatre found he worked better with Angel near. It kept his mind off of many of the worries that recently had plagued him. She had been doing an excellent job so far…Mako as well.  
  
He smiled to himself and skimmed the next paper in the stack.  
  
~*~  
  
Arrival in Hong Kong had always been hectic. Wufei guided Lian through the crowds, however, and picked up their baggage. He'd even arranged for transportation. Lian decided he had some uses after all.  
  
After not seeing the man in a few years, suddenly being next to him again was a shock to her senses. She'd forgotten just how quickly he could rile her up, but then again, just how quickly she would forgive him.  
  
"Where are we staying?" she asked.  
  
Wufei pointed to a hotel, and she nodded. He leaned over, mouth very close to her ear.  
  
"We…have to pretend to be husband and wife. You'll have to share my bed."  
  
Lian felt shivers shoot up her spine, both from his close proximity and his words.  
  
"We can do that. I trust you not to maul me in the middle of the night."  
  
He scowled. "Of course not."  
  
He had a feeling it was going to be a VERY interesting evening.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few hours, full of unpacking and showers and other such activities, Wufei pulled Lian over to a table and discussed what was to be their new house. Lian was surprised to hear that Wufei had designed and built the house with his own bare hands. He had done a good majority of the work on his own.  
  
"I'm tired, husband," she finally said, stretching. Wufei stood and nodded.  
  
"Very well, wife." He shucked off his shirt and slid into bed, pulling the covers down for her. She smiled and snuggled up against him.  
  
He waited for her to sleep for what seemed like an eternity, then kissed her cheek softly and closed his own eyes. How pleasing it was to have a 'wife'… 


	8. Mass Confusion

1 Sorry about the delay! My internet wouldn't work and we had to have someone come fix it. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to post. *Angel  
  
2  
  
3 Bodyguards: Part VIII  
  
Wufei woke with his arms around a still slumbering Lian. How long had it been since he had last shared a bed with someone soft and warm? Years, he thought, pulling her a fraction closer. Many, many years.  
  
He felt her start to stir and loosened his hold. He would not allow his weakness for her to show, for her own sake. If any of the Dragon Regime were to notice his interest, they wouldn't hesitate to use it.  
  
Things were different in China. Just because a woman was a man's wife didn't necessarily mean that they were in love, or even close. He would act as the traditional, cold husband. She would pick up her part easily enough.  
  
"Mmm…Wufei…" She burrowed closer, tightening her grip on him.  
  
"Good morning." It was gruff, short. Wufei was simply glad his voice didn't crack.  
  
"You're not a morning person. Neither am I." Her lips brushed his cheek and she sat up slowly. Wufei rolled out of bed quickly.  
  
"You're right. I'll make coffee."  
  
Lian nodded and stretched.  
  
Give me strength…Wufei prayed silently, and turned his back to the tempting little vixen on the bed.  
  
After breakfast, Wufei and Lian began skimming the area for known members of the Dragon Regime. Most members had a large, silver dragon tattooed on their body, some displayed it proudly while others hid it.  
  
"Wufei…"  
  
He looked down at her, her small form tense and alert.  
  
"There." He glanced in the direction she pointed. "What should we do?"  
  
Wufei straightened and began walking toward the man, a reluctant Lian following him.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre had spent the day at the office again, this time with Mako. Angel had established a link with Wufei, and was monitoring their progress. Lian had introduced them to a tracking system that was undetectable from any form of metal detector and was wire free. It was small, very small.  
  
So far there was nothing out of place. He'd made contact with a member of the Dragon Regime and was now invited to a bash. A bash thrown by the Dragon Regime. Dangerous, from the information that she'd been gathering from the internet and a few Chinese friends. The Dragon Regime had major power in most of the Asian sector. The Preventers hadn't had much luck in disbanding this large, organized terrorist group.  
  
"Bloody hell," she muttered to herself, settling back in her chair. In five minutes her shift would start and she'd have to make rounds of the estate.  
  
"Angel." Rasid's deep voice reached her ears and brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Pop-pop!" she replied, turning to look at him.  
  
"You and Mako have been doing an amazing job keeping Quatre-sama safe."  
  
"Thank you." Unaccustomed to such praise from her father, for she hadn't seen him in quite some time, she flushed.  
  
"The Dragon Regime is a dangerous group. It was once part of the Alliance."  
  
Angel lifted an eyebrow. "That I hadn't heard."  
  
"Yes. Lethal arms trade, with a hand in the Alliance's terrorism."  
  
"Well…that's interesting. They've been around for some time, then." Her eyes fell on her computer screen. "I hope Wufei and Lian know what they're getting into."  
  
"I'm sure they do. I'll watch for now, you start your rounds."  
  
Angel took him up on that, walking the grounds. She'd reached the garage when she noticed a small flashing light. "What the hell…?"  
  
She kneeled to take a look, then immediately raced for the door and ran fast.  
  
A car bomb destroyed the garage. Angel yanked out her cell and hit speed dial #1.  
  
"Come on, Mako, pick up!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mako was leading Quatre to the car when her phone rang. Sighing, she started to search for it in her bag.  
  
"You get in, I'll take this call." She hit the button. "Hello?"  
  
"Get away from the car!"  
  
Mako's hand shot out and yanked Quatre away from the door. She dragged him away quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, breathing erratically.  
  
"Car bomb."  
  
As Angel said it, the car beside Quatre's blew up. Both cars were engulfed in flame. Shaken, Mako looked to Quatre.  
  
"I think it's about time we settled the score."  
  
"And made a call to Hong Kong," Angel added, sighing. "This is getting weird."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero examined what was left of the car that had once had a bomb strapped to its underside. There wasn't much to look at, however. Because it had cars all around it, the bomb had started a chain reaction. He shook his head.  
  
"What do you make of it?" Duo asked, glancing around at the twisted wreckage.  
  
"Nothing. A standard car bomb."  
  
"Standard?" Duo blinked. "With all this damage? I would assume the bomb would take out two or three cars, sure, but the whole damn garage?"  
  
Heero held back a sigh. "I don't know, either. That's all I can get from what I have."  
  
"God, this is a nightmare."  
  
Stoic as ever, Heero simply shrugged and headed for the estate. "We have been molded to handle nightmares."  
  
"Well, I sure as hell don't want the sandman visiting me anymore," Duo commented as he followed. Heero grunted.  
  
He had a feeling the sandman wasn't going to leave any time soon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Any news?" Mako asked when she and Quatre had arrived.  
  
"Nah. But Duo has nicknamed our bad guy 'The Sandman'." Angel snickered. "I don't know why, but it seems to fit."  
  
Mako frowned. "I just don't get it. What are they doing?"  
  
"I can't help thinking that they're watching, and playing with us. I want to know what the hell the Dragon Regime is interested in, and I really want to know who's pulling their strings."  
  
Mako looked to her in surprise. "You don't think they're masterminding it?"  
  
"No. There's no motive, no need. They don't have any interest in the pilots, because there are no Gundams, and why would they care about the resource satellites? They deal with illegal arms."  
  
"I guess that's why you're the strategist," Mako commented as Angel typed in a few keywords into a search engine.  
  
"Know any hackers?" she asked.  
  
Duo beamed as he walked in. "Did I hear the word 'hackers'?" he asked.  
  
~*~  
  
--Sorry for the shorter chapter! Full of action, though. *Angie 


	9. Deception

1 Bodyguards: Part IX  
  
"Dammit!" Duo shouted from the next room. Angel blinked and sipped her tea. Quatre sighed, stirring his own.  
  
"Doesn't sound like he's having much luck," he commented.  
  
"Neither did Mako."  
  
Quatre looked over at the slumbering redhead. "She's taxed herself. It's the first time I've seen her sleep in the past few days."  
  
Angel smiled down at her partner. "She's awesome. She really gets things done. I don't trust anyone as much as I trust her. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out the hack yet."  
  
Quatre nodded, once again feeling impressed by this dynamic pair. They'd proved to be as efficient and resourceful as Heero, and as inventive and energetic as Duo. They both showed his own skill of firm leadership. They'd shown considerable control over their emotions and bodies, like Wufei; and similar to Trowa, the girls were both excellent strategists. Their varying styles of combat enabled them to look at things from two entirely different perspectives. Their powers of compromise made them perfect ambassadors.  
  
Presently, Angel stood and wandered over to Duo, occasionally pointing to the screen. Duo would grunt and make adjustments as necessary, picking away at the Dragon Regime's massive anti-virus/anti-hacker system. It seemed impenetrable, but Duo had a knack for doing things that couldn't be done. Quatre had faith in him.  
  
Heero walked in from upstairs, his face stony. He said nothing, and took a seat that allowed him to view the entire room. The girls had gotten used to shrugging this stoic-ness off, but Quatre silently disapproved of this rude behavior. After all, the girls were their guests. The least he could do was act like a normal human being, whether he was interested in conversation or not.  
  
The phone rang, startling him from his musings. He plucked it from its cradle.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Winner. It's Wufei."  
  
"Hello, Wufei." He smiled in relief. It was always good to hear from a friend in potential danger—that meant he wasn't dead yet.  
  
"We will be attending a bash in two days." Wufei sighed over the phone. "I don't trust these people. They don't trust me."  
  
"Perfect," Angel said, having picked up the phone in the next room. "With this equal distrust, they won't sense anything too out of the norm. You're wary of them, they're wary of you. Cat-n-mouse."  
  
"Hn. I hope you're right."  
  
Angel sighed. So do I.  
  
~*~  
  
"You were distant with me today, Wufei. Is something wrong?" Lian asked, settling down into bed. Wufei avoided her gaze and sat down in a chair.  
  
"No. I was simply playing my role."  
  
"Your role?" She lifted a slightly irked eyebrow. "I wasn't informed of these 'roles.'"  
  
"I am your husband and protector."  
  
"But not lover."  
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
He swallowed as her eyes flashed.  
  
"So we share a bed because it was part of your plan, but we're not 'lovers?'"  
  
"Onna," he started, but she leapt up.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She looked murderous as she paced in front of him. "I have been terribly patient with you, and this whole goddamn situation! And 'onna' is all I get? I have a NAME, Wufei!"  
  
Wufei was startled by Lian's burst of temper. He'd never known her to be this irrational…this…angry.  
  
"*Lian,*" He amended, sighing. "I simply thought it easier this way.  
  
"You shouldn't think. You're not very good at it," she snapped. "I'm your *partner,* Wufei, not your enemy. You shouldn't hide things from me."  
  
Wufei grabbed her arms, spinning her to face him.  
  
"I'm not HIDING things from you. I was simply making it easier to protect you, and easier for you to do your job."  
  
She quieted and pulled away, pulling a sheet from the bed to settle down with. Wufei caught her arm again. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Come here." When she didn't respond, he scooped her up and deposited her onto the bed. "Sleep."  
  
He watched as she closed her eyes and nearly breathed a sigh of relief. That storm was over… Smiling wryly, he began to wonder where the old Wufei had gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Computer systems."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Cameras."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Wires."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Quatre's tux."  
  
"…Damn." Mako sighed and pulled away from the mic. "Quatre!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's your tux?"  
  
"Hanging in my closet."  
  
She turned back to the mic. "Check."  
  
"Evening gown."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Tickets."  
  
"Check."  
  
"Reason we're going to see the Alliance Sphere Orchestra."  
  
"Unconfirmed," Mako responded, laughing. She could practically see Angel's exasperated face.  
  
"The *reason* is, Miss Relena invited me, and it's not often I get to see an orchestra perform," Quatre said into the mic, tying a knot in the dark blue tie around his neck. The crisp white dress shirt made his eyes look shockingly blue. Mako smiled. __Boy, Angel'd be JEALOUS if she knew…__  
  
"Are you forgetting the fact that there are people out to get you?" Angel stressed.  
  
"No. Live fast, die pretty," he replied.  
  
"If you believed that, you wouldn't have called us."  
  
"Live fast, die with pretty people protecting you," he corrected.  
  
"You…!"  
  
"All right, knock it off you two." Mako laughed. "Come get ready. Everything's in place."  
  
Angel smiled as she headed in. __Everything's going according to plan…thank God.__  
  
~*~  
  
Mako and Angel flanked Quatre, and throughout the crowd he spotted the guys and a few Maganac. He relaxed, feeling safe. Hopefully this works out and I won't get shot at during the performance, he thought.  
  
Angel and Mako exchanged glances and nodded. Time to launch the plan. With any luck, it would shine a new light on whatever was going on. Angel rose from her seat and slipped off of the balcony.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Go." 


	10. Trial of Heart

1 Bodyguards: Part X  
  
//Well, here you have it! Another part of Bodyguards. Lemme know whether you think Quatre should go with Angel or with Mako…(just put it in a review) and I'll work on it for you. Enjoy!//  
  
Quatre had noticed Angel stepping off of the balcony, disappearing somewhere. He touched Mako's arm, and she turned to face him. She flashed a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's all under control, trust me." She leaned back in her chair and continued scanning the audience, but everything seemed in place.  
  
"…Mako…" Angel's voice was soft over the mic.  
  
"I hear you."  
  
"Thirty of them."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
Angel could make out their forms now, moving through the crowd slowly. She saw Duo signal from behind a stage curtain and she nodded ever so slightly. Heero was dressed as an usher, also watching. Trowa was standing on the grand chandelier several stories above the floor. She ripped off her gown, already dressed in a skin-tight, black vigilante outfit. She broke out running, launching an offensive. Duo pushed the actress nearly off the stage as he too rushed into view, dressed in similar garb. Trowa did a magnificent flip from the chandelier and raced off to take care of the ones on the third floor. Heero blocked the only open exit, and Mako tore off her own gown and ran off of the balcony to get the ones on the second floor.  
  
Quatre picked up the gun that Mako had left on his lap. An offensive, eh? Well…it's been a long time, but I think I still remember how to use one of these.  
  
He rose to his feet warily, and then headed down to help Heero. There, whilst scanning the crowd for anyone making for the exit, he also let his gaze rest on Angel.  
  
Please, please let her get out of this unharmed!  
  
"Fifteen left!" Duo shouted to Angel. She was nearly invisible, slipping through the crowd in all black, and another man fell.  
  
"Fourteen!" she shouted back.  
  
"How're you managing to keep them alive?" Duo took a shot at one of the men headed Heero's way.  
  
"Practice."  
  
Then she saw them. Three…over there, heading toward Quatre. The hell they are. Angel thought with bite. She launched herself out of the crowd, grabbed a tassel hanging from on of the balconies, and landed in front of Quatre and Heero. Quatre blinked as her small form landed with force in front of him, her stance that of one ready to attack at any second, from any direction. He could hear her breath coming hard out of her nose. Then the three attacked, and she was a blur of motion.  
  
Quatre found himself diving in to help her. He aimed for arms and legs, though he was occasionally forced to aim at shoulders. He looped his free arm around Angel as the last of the three fell. She panted, relaxing in his arms for a second.  
  
"Come on, let's go see how the others are doing," she murmured. Quatre nodded, feeling a pang of worry at the thought of Mako and Trowa holding off the second and third floors on their own.  
  
"Yeah, right behind you." He released her and Heero led the way up the steps. Heero was feeling his own anxiety, and it only added to his anger. Mako was up there alone…  
  
"Guys!" Mako waved as they appeared, standing over four men. Trowa walked down the steps, holding up seven fingers.  
  
"That's all of them, then." Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get this cleared up and go home."  
  
~*~  
  
Lian and Wufei made their way through downtown, escorted by their new 'friend' from the Dragon Regime. The DR owned many buildings in Downtown Hong Kong…Lian had to fight back her disgust.  
  
Wufei was handling the man's questions with ease, though his gaze come to rest time to time on Lian. She distracted herself by looking at other men. Two could play at his little game. She would be the wife he married out of duty, and a terribly uninterested one at that. The man showed them where the bash was and left them alone. As soon as he was out of sight, Wufei yanked Lian to him. Jealousy had been kicking sharply at him all morning. He'd watched her look at other men and wanted to shake her senseless.  
  
"Onna," he growled into her ear. "I don't want to catch you looking at other men."  
  
She only smiled up sweetly at him. "Just playing my part."  
  
He growled again.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"I cannot be jealous. We hardly know each other."  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
He hated that satisfied gleam in her eyes. He decided to get rid of it. His mouth firmly closed over hers, effectively stopping any further teasing. Her eyes slipped shut and she felt herself melting in his grasp.  
  
"Hn. I'm not jealous," he muttered as he pulled away.  
  
"Of course not, Wufei," she said, smiling. He sighed and led the way back to their car. This having a wife thing wasn't easy.  
  
~*~  
  
Satisfied that his saviors were sleeping peacefully, Quatre turned to the comfort of his own bed. He had just reached for the sheets when a quiet knock broke the silence.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey, Q-man…" Duo smiled and sat backwards in a chair. "Feeling alive?"  
  
"Very, thank Allah."  
  
"Those girl's are somethin'," Duo continued. "And their both so pretty…"  
  
"What are you getting at, Duo?" Quatre asked, a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Well…" He winked lechorously at Quatre. "Maybe you should think about…getting yourself a girl? After all, once we stop these guys, life is gonna get pretty boring."  
  
Quatre threw his hands into the air in mock exasperation. "First my sisters, then the Maganac, and now you, too?!" he cried, laughing.  
  
"I'm just looking out for ya, buddy. Think about it before I snatch one up first." With one last wave, Duo disappeared down the hall. Quatre chuckled again and shook his head as he crawled into bed.  
  
Maybe I SHOULD pick one… 


End file.
